Only One Day Changes Everything
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Why wasn't Troy talking to Gabriella and only to their friends?


**Alrighty, so I cooked up this idea in English class when we were discussing over Romeo and Juliet. It's nothing like Romeo and Juliet, its just something one of my class mates said. Hope you like it :) I tried to make it really cute and fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been great friends about less than a month, and yet, they were extremely close. Thanks to their friends, they were never apart, and only referred to each other as friends. Their friends, who consisted of Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke, were sick of how they can't see each other's chemistry.

The 6 friends were all in their homeroom, a couple minutes before the bell rang. They were all crowded around Troy's desk, with Troy sitting on top of his desk. "So, whats the plan for this weekend? Even though its Monday." Chad asked.

They all shrugged. "Don't ask that a day after we got off from a weekend, Chad" Sharpay said.

They laughed as some people looked at them, but went back to their previous activities. "I didn't get to finish my homework from Friday!" Gabriella pouted.

Sharpay laughed. "That's your fault, honey. Your the one who kept going on and on about Tr - aaaaaaah!" Sharpay stopped when Gabriella stomped on her foot.

Gabriella and Taylor giggled. "Sorry, Shar" Gabriella said genuinely.

"You just need to know what to talk about and what _not _to talk about" Taylor added.

Sharpay gave Gabriella a murderous look and raised her hand to slap her in the arm – which they did playfully at times – "Hey, hey hey" Troy said putting Sharpay's hand down. "Gabi doesn't deserve to get hit." The guys chuckled. _Whipped_, The two guys thought.

"Whatever" Sharpay mumbled.

Gabriella put her hand on Sharpay's shoulder. "Sorry"

Sharpay nodded, accepting. "So who were you going to say, Shar? Before Gabi stomped on your foot" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she internally panicked. She looked at Taylor who looked at Sharpay, hoping for a good excuse. "Oooooh...uhh.. no one." Sharpay elbowed her boyfriend in the side for help.

"Uh...Trevor?...uh...the new guy they thought that was hot that's in the girls Chemistry class..." Zeke tried filling in.

Troy's face fell in disappointement, "Oh" Troy said, with a hint of sadness dripping.

"No, not Trevor, Zeke! Some guy in a movie, in Australia. Far far away!" Chad said, realizing that Troy was a bit hurt.

"Oh" Troy said, a little more cheerfully. Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah, that guy Trevon. . . off some new chick flick" Chad said again. Gabriella looked at Chad thankfully and he nodded.

"Yeah, where the heck is Darbus?" Taylor asked.

Instantly, one of their classmates ran past Troy's desk, and accidentally running into Gabriella causing her to collide into Troy's desk; somehow, she ended up on his lap. "Hey!" Troy yelled. Everyone turned their pair of eyes to him. "Watch where your going!" he warned the guy. The guy mumbled a 'sorry' as everyone was still watching the 6.

Sharpay and Taylor smirked, seeing that neither Troy or Gabriella realized Gabriella was on his lap. "How embarrasing" Gabriella said leaning back onto Troy's chest, blushing.

Troy chuckled. "Well are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Gabriella nodded. "Yep, not a scratch."

"If you do have even a small scratch on you, im gonna kick that guys ass."

Gabriella smiled. "Don't worry, im fine"

"So how did you like that movie last night?" Troy asked, as if no one else was in the room.

"You guys saw a movie last night?" Sharpay asked.

"It was good" Gabriella giggled, not hearing Sharpay.

"What movie was it?" Chad asked.

"I'm glad you liked it" Troy smiled down at her, both still not noticing she was on his lap and everyone else that was in the room.

Taylor sighed, grumpily. "Are you guys dating?" This brought back both their attentions.

"No? We're just friends" Gabriella said glumly.

"Why _would_ we date?" Troy asked, a little sadly.

"Well, we've already covered it all with you guys and well, look at you guys, she's on your la--" Chad was interrupted by the bell.

Everyone scrambled back to their seats and Troy felt his lap was lighter. He frowned. _Why couldn't the bell ring five days later? _He thought, liking Gabriella sitting on his lap.

"Bolton, off your desk" Darbus said. Troy did as said. "Today, dear Thespians, we will be reading about the famous Romeo and Juliet!" All the guys groaned and the guys obviously giggled. Troy smiled at Gabriella, looking at her dreamily and her eyes found his, catching him. Gabriella smiled and Troy blushed. They started reading the whole play, they were 'lucky' to have enough time for it.

Troy felt hopeless, as well as Gabriella. Troy sighed as the bell rang, walking out and waiting for the rest of his friends. Romeo and Juliet made him think hard. He knew one thing was for sure.

He, Troy Bolton was past in love with Gabriella Montez.

And he didn't know what to do.

* * *

_The next day. . ._

Gabriella somewhat enjoyed Romeo and Juliet, but then, it made her think more about her crush for Troy. She sighed sadly leaving her house for school. . .

Gabriella walked to her locker and opened it up getting everything and then walked to her home room. She saw her group of friends around Troy's desk so she put her things down and walked over there, smiling. "Hey guys!"

"Hey" everyone mumbled at different times.

"How was your day, yesterday?" Taylor asked her best friend. She took a sneak at Troy and saw that his eyes were on her. Gabriella looked away, blushing and hoping that he didn't notice. Troy, was secretly smiling, but then frowned, going back to concentrating on his thoughts.

"It was alright, I guess" she said with a little dejection, since Troy didn't call her. "How are you doing, Troy?" she asked, directly to him. Troy looked kinda tired, but not tired enough to sleep through his classes.

"Fine" he said, shrugging.

Gabriella frowned. "You look tired."

"Yeah" Troy said, not really paying attention.

Gabriella's frown got worse – if that was even possible. Her friends noticed and looked at Troy. They didn't know what was wrong either, and Chad couldn't even figure it out. "So... that Romeo and Juliet stuff is pretty whack" Chad said, changing the subject.

"It's kinda sad though." Troy told his friends.

"It is, but its cute too" Gabriella said smiling. Troy didn't return it, making her frown again, her brown eyes going big, and her eye color turn to a lighter color.

"Haa, sad and cute. It reminds me of two people. . ." Sharpay said, trailing off.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "Who?"

"No one." Sharpay said, shrugging it off. "Anyways-" the bell rang and everyone scrambled back to their desks. Gabriella laid her head on her desk and asked herself, _Why isn't Troy talking to me?_ She frowned.

"Ms. Montez, please sit up straight" Ms. Darbus said as all eyes were on her, except for those two piercing blue eyes, which she wish were on her. Gabriella sat up with her eyes stinging with tears. _She really _really_ likes him_, Taylor thought.

Throughout the day, Troy didn't talk to Gabriella, and Gabriella was close to breaking down into tears. She didn't want to think it was a big deal, but inside her, it was and she couldn't help it.

* * *

Gabriella was at home, in shorts and a tank top, laying on the couch on the phone with Sharpay and Taylor. Gabriella sighed into the phone, "What was up with Troy today?" she asked.

"We don't know, Gabi. It was weird." Sharpay answered.

"I know" Gabriella frowned, her eyes stinging. "He talked to everyone else _but_ me" she whimpered.

"I wish we could tell you, but even we don't know. Not even Chad knows, and he's his best friend." Taylor replied.

"Don't cry Gabi. I'm sure he has a perfect reason to why he did that. . .at least he better" Sharpay mumbled the last part.

A tear slipped. "I don't want to cry, but I can't help it. I don't want to make this a big deal, but it just happens" Another tear slipped.

"Awh, Gabs, don't cry" Taylor said, sighing.

"Sorry," she sniffed, "Can I call you guys later?"

"15 minutes tops, and if you don't call back, we're coming over" Sharpay said, her tone serious.

"Okay" Gabriella said and hung up before they even said bye. She put her phone down on the coffee table next to her and sighed.

The doorbell rang and she wiped her eyes, walking to the door and opening it with out even looking at who it was. She opens the door seeing the one person she's been wanting to talk to all day but not really wanting to talk to them at the moment.

He walked up, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry" he mumbled into her hair. Gabriella allowed tears to spill out. "Shh, please don't cry"

After a few minutes, they were still standing by the door and Gabriella's crying had come to an end. "What did I do today?"

His eyebrows scrunched up into confusion and his blue penetrating eyes showed confusion too. "You did so many things to me, you don't even know"

Gabriella's eyes went wide again, stinging with tears. "Wh-what? What did I do?"

Troy smiled softly. He wiped a tear while it was making it's way down her delicate, beautiful face. "You stunned me"

"What?" Troy chuckled quietly. "Why didn't you talk to me today?"

Troy breathed out of his nose. "I was thinking, really hard."

"What about?" she asked.

"It's really hard to say." Gabriella sighed, looking down. Troy lifted her chin up. "I can't say much more, Gabriella. I don't know _what_ to say to you anymore. I don't know _how_ to say everything to you."

Gabriella was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What im trying to say is, Gabriella, no words at all, can not describe how much I love you." He said, his face only centimeters away.

Gabriella let out a small gasp, at how close he was to her, and his confession of love. "You..you love me?" she asked, taken back.

Troy chuckled lightly. "It's not obvious?"

Gabriella frowned. "No, I thought you just thought of me as a friend."

"Gabriella, you are so oblivious, thats a reason why I love you." Gabriella's eyes were fresh with tears, almost spilling. "Don't cry, beautiful girl"

Gabriella smiled softly. "I love you too Troy."

"I'm glad to hear that" he chuckled, giving her a kiss on the nose.

Gabriella giggled. "How bout a real one?"

"Sure thing, gorgeous" Gabriella blushed, and he pressed his lips, to her soft pink ones. They moved their lips as one, softly and tenderly, enjoying each second.

They both pulled back, smiling and happy as ever. "This doesn't feel like reality."

"Why not?"

"Because no one ever does this" she told him, both still holding each other.

"I only do it for you" he smiled, kissing her lips again. "You don't know how long i've waited for a kiss from you"

Gabriella giggled, smiling, "Me too."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she smiled. They locked hands and walked to her living room, sat on the ground and started watching tv, each very smitten and in love with each other. They knew it was for real, it wasn't fake and they would always love each other.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Sharpay shouted, walking into her house.

"You were suppose to call us back" Taylor said, in a much quieter voice than Sharpay's.

Gabriella, in between Troy's legs and lying back on his chest with their hands entwined turned to look at her friends, smiling and Troy, giving them a confused look. "Oooooooh." Sharpay said, realizing what she was seeing. "Awhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Taylor copied.

Gabriella giggled. "Sorry, kinda forgot, and got caught up in things."

"Alrighty, well, we'll be leaving." Taylor said.

"It's fine, since you guys are here already, just sleep over" Gabriella shrugged as she looked up at Troy. "You too"

"Your mom?" Troy asked.

"Won't be back for another week" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Troy chuckled. "Alright, well we'll just go get ready for bed upstairs!" Taylor said pulling Sharpay upstairs. The new couple laughed.

"I'm glad we're together" Troy murmured.

"Me too" Gabriella smiled.

His lips met her lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

* * *

**AWHHHHH :) Ending was gay though.**

**hah, it just came to mind! I was protesting whether I should post this on Vanessa's birthday, but I can just write another one :)**

**JEEEZ. It is _soooo_ hard to make the story like reality when im escaping to another world _other_ than reality. Hahah. Well, I like it, but I wish it was more like real life, not like a fairy tale.**

**BLAH :)**

**Review please?**

**And do my poll on my page :)**

**I will be updating The Hardest thing sometime soon and Her Wedding some other time! Look out for those new chapters. I hope you liked this.**

**Much appreciation and love,**

**Bailey x3 :)**


End file.
